die Vergangenheit lässt uns nie
by perrbear
Summary: 10 years after the Final Battle, Draco Malfoy has been isolated from the wizarding world. What happens when he runs into none other than Harry Potter in a muggle pub in Germany? DH compliant
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Plot Bunny that wouldn't leave me alone.

As much as I wish they were, Harry Potter and all associates are not my property. They belong to the wonderful Ms. Rowling.

* * *

><p>He opened the door to the dimly lit tavern and scanned the room. The foreign signs that littered the wood paneled walls gave him no clue as to what city he had ended up in.<p>

He knew a simple translation spell could have solved his problem, but he hadn't used magic in years. For all he knew, Potter had destroyed his wand along with every hope of reestablishing himself into wizarding society.

Realizing that by this point, it no longer mattered where he had ended up, he sat down at the bar and ordered a drink.

Looking down the shiny mahogany of the bar, a man, sitting alone and cradling his glass, caught his attention.

This man reminded him quite startlingly of his father, but his father had been dead for years. Even if he had been alive, Lucius Malfoy would never have stooped so low as to enter a muggle pub.

Pushing the thought from his mind he reminded himself that he had run away from that life, just another way he had defied and disappointed his father.

But, that was in the past. No use dwelling on it now.

The only thing that he actually missed from that life was his mother. His mother was the one who always stepped between him and his father when his father was in one of his moods. She was the one who would sneak him sweets when his father would send him to bed without desert. She was the one who would tuck him in at night and give him a tender kiss on his forehead, telling him that everything was going to be alright, even when she knew that it wasn't.

He had left her alone, mourning the loss of both her husband and her son. He didn't even know if she was alive.

It had been over 5 years since he had even spoken to another wizard who would have any knowledge of the Malfoy's fall from grace.

Feeling his already sullen mood drop even further, he motioned to the bartender to pour him another drink.

Lost within his memories of a time where he was still a valued member of the world he had loved so much, one drink led to another and soon enough he could vividly feel the alcohol coursing through his veins.

The deeper into drunkenness that he fell, the less aware of his surroundings he became. That is, until he felt a tap on his shoulder, pulling him out of his drunken reverie.

Abruptly turning around to tell off the stranger who had interrupted his self-pity, he gave a short gasp of surprise. Standing in front of him, looking at him with equal surprise in his eyes, was none other than his childhood rival.

Looking into the depths of those emerald eyes, Draco couldn't help but wonder what exactly brought Harry Potter, hero of the wizarding world, to a dingy pub somewhere outside of Berlin.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Here's the next installment. As of now, this is going to be a fairly short story - probably about 4 chapters. As always, it all belongs to Ms. Rowling.

Reviews are always welcome =]

* * *

><p>Harry Potter, who he hadn't seen since the teen was finally able to rid the world of the lunatic who had dubbed himself the Dark Lord, seemed to be trying to read his mind.<p>

"Draco Malfoy?", the dark-haired man questioned, almost unbelievingly.

"I haven't answered to that name in many years Potter," he responded quietly.

"What happened to you? You disappeared right after the battle. Everyone assumed you were either dead or had gone into hiding."

Taking time to think about how truthful he wanted to be with Potter, he looked over the man in front of him. Potter had definitely filled out over the years. His hair, now cut short, no longer looked like he had been caught in a tornado. He had grown a few inches, although he was still on the short side and he had finally purchased clothes that fit, no doubt under the influence of a certain Weaselette.

"I left the country immediately. I knew that the Ministry was going to be rounding up the Death Eaters, and I wanted to escape that fate. I had relatives in France who had remained neutral throughout the war and I was able to stay with them for a couple weeks before I moved onto my next location.

The next couple of years were spent apparating from country to country, starting over new in each place. I avoided wizarding communities out of fear of being caught."

He could tell that Potter was surprised at how candid he was being, but it no longer mattered what happened to him. Potter could go straight to the Ministry and have him thrown in Azkaban for all he cared. He had become so tired from the constant travel and loneliness, that at least Azkaban provided shelter and company, something he had been severely lacking over the past 10 years.

"Why did you keep running? You could have argued your case to the Wizengamot," Potter remarked, staring at him with genuine curiosity.

"It wouldn't have made a difference. I have this mark on my arm and it will never go away. It doesn't matter that I didn't want it in the first place. It doesn't matter that it was my father who forced it upon me. I knew there was nothing left for me in Britain and knowing that I would be second guessed and looked at with disdain everywhere I go, knowing that I would never be trusted again, I left and I left the name and the life of Draco Malfoy behind with it."

Potter paused a bit before responding, obviously considering the information that Draco was willingly giving him.

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"I honestly don't know Potter. Maybe I needed someone to listen for once. It's been ten years since I've seen anyone from that life. But I have a question for you. What are you doing here in Germany?"

The oddity of the two of them having a casual conversation in the middle of a muggle tavern was not lost on either of them. It had been many years since the war and both figured that it was time to mend those relationships and move on from the past.

"I had to get away as well," Potter replied. "Everyone turned to me to solve all of their problems. I was expected to solve everything from a broken window to world hunger. It got to be too much. When I made the decision to not take the Auror exams, Ron and Hermione accused me of not using my full potential. I don't want to fight Dark wizards anymore. I'm so tired of always fighting. So I left, at least for the weekend."

Draco could see the pain reflected in Potter's eyes. It was a startling contrast to the fury that he had last seen in the hero's eyes, so many years ago.

The longer he looked in to the emerald depths, the faster his heart began to thump in his chest.

It had been a long time since he had felt the twinges of attraction. He had satisfied himself with paid interactions over the years, but had never felt any affection for the men and women that he had encountered along the way.

It surprised him that he would be feeling this for someone he had always hated. He didn't know where it was coming from, but if the intensity in Potter's eyes meant what he thought it did, then he wasn't going to fight it. It might even be his way back in to the wizarding world, a way to get himself back to the top.

"So you're only here for the weekend?"

"Yes, I do have to return at some point. They're probably already setting up a search party looking for me."

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"No, I had just gotten to the city when I came in looking for a drink and saw you sitting there."

They locked eyes again and the fire built amongst their gaze. Draco would never have pegged Potter as a pouf, but the lustful shine to Potter's eyes told him differently.

"Well I just checked into a hotel across the street. There's a couch in the room and you are welcome to stay there."

Potter eyes grew cautious, as if he were trying to divine Draco's true intentions.

"If it's of no inconvenience, then I will take you up on that offer. It's always nice to have a friendly face when in a foreign country."

"Friendly? When have we ever been friendly Potter?"

"What do you call this? Are we not having a friendly conversation right now?"

Draco decided to up the ante and move the inevitable along.

"There is too much between us for it to ever be friendly Potter. We've always been too…_passionate_ for it to ever be classified something as mundane as friendly."

Potter raised an eyebrow, obviously surprised at how forward Draco was being.

"I'm getting tired Potter. I'm heading back to the hotel. You coming?"


End file.
